


Necesidades

by SheenaRogers



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Casual Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Platonic Romance, Rejection
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4553217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaRogers/pseuds/SheenaRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No se podía decir que fuera hermosa, ni siquiera simpática, pero él encontraba en ella algo extrañamente magnético. "Oye, ¿por qué no vas y hablas con ella de una vez? Es dura, pero no irás a decirme que le tienes miedo. Bert... ¿Tú no te has enamorado de Annie, verdad?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necesidades

**Author's Note:**

> Uno de mis primeros fics de SnK en un intento de profundizar en Berthold, también uno de mis personajes favoritos.
> 
> Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.

Se encontraba encorvado sobre ella, observándola desde su metro noventa de altura. Ella le miraba desafiante, su pecho subía y bajaba a causa de la respiración entrecortada; un detalle en el que no pudo evitar fijarse. No era para menos, cuando él andaba desnudo de cintura para arriba y ella mucho más que eso. Desvió la vista un momento hacia los uniformes amontonados en el suelo y enseguida la devolvió a los ojos azules de la chica. No podía competir ni por asomo con la dulzura de Christa, ni con la inocencia de Mina, ni con la belleza exótica de Mikasa. Pero tenía _algo._ Entonces, ¿por qué estaba dudando tanto?

* * *

_Un codazo de su compañero en las costillas lo hizo volver de sus ensoñaciones. Ciertamente era algo reservado y poco hablador, pero tanto silencio no era habitual._

_\- Berthold, estás en las nubes, amigo. ¿Qué ocurre? – siempre tan perspicaz, Reiner siguió la dirección de la mirada del chico y se topó con la respuesta – Ah, otra vez ella._

_El aludido ignoró su comentario, que había dado completamente en el blanco. Había pasado más de un año desde que entró a formar parte del ejército. Al principio no lo había notado, pero había perdido ya la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba fascinado por esa chica ruda, de malas pulgas y cara de pocos amigos. Se lamentó de su mala suerte y de sus metas imposibles._

_\- Oye, ¿por qué no vas y hablas con ella de una vez? – su amigo volvió al ataque – Le dices lo que piensas y ya está._

_Berthold lo miró como si hubiera visto al mismísimo titán colosal dentro de aquella habitación._

_\- ¿Hablar con Annie? ¿Estás loco? ¡Me pegaría una paliza! - hasta Reiner tenía que admitir que aquella opción era más que posible. Annie no se andaba con tonterías._

_\- Quién sabe – se recostó hacia atrás, apoyando los codos en la mesa de madera – Parece muy fría, pero es humana. Por el momento, al menos – bajó mucho la voz al decir esto – Tiene sus necesidades, al igual que todos nosotros._

_Reiner no pudo evitar una risilla floja al contemplar la cara de circunstancias de su amigo. No había dicho nada por lo que hubiera que escandalizarse, pero la verdad es que conocía a Berthold de toda la vida y nunca lo había visto interesarse en ninguna chica, ni siquiera en el pueblo. Por supuesto, Reiner sabía que su misión era crucial y lo más importante para ellos, pero era también lo más adecuado comportarse tal y como eran antes de que el momento adecuado llegase. Por otro lado, el entrenamiento duraba tres años. Eso podía llegar a ser mucho tiempo para una panda de adolescentes con las hormonas descontroladas. Sus superiores eran conscientes de ello y preferían que se desahogasen como quisieran a prohibirles hacerlo y que se distrajeran de su objetivo principal. No podían olvidar que ellos eran el futuro de la humanidad. Y era difícil controlar a una pequeña multitud de mocosos salidos, con lo que optaban por hacer la vista gorda._

_De vuelta en sus cavilaciones, Berthold se sentía inmerso en una situación extraña. Normalmente era su amigo el responsable y él quien lo seguía, pero tal parecía que ahora él estaba siendo el más sensato y, de algún modo, se habían invertido los papeles. Lo cierto es que los rumores estaban a la orden del día en el cuartel, tenía que admitirlo. Ya no eran unos críos. O al menos, no tanto como para experimentar ciertas cosas. Pero eso no iba con él. Y seguramente, tampoco con Annie. Ponía tanto esfuerzo en separarse de los demás que algo así era impensable. Aunque no podía negar que Reiner tenía razón en una cosa: había ciertas_ necesidades _. Y ni siquiera él podía escapar de eso. Volvió la cabeza hacia su amigo al escucharle hablar de nuevo._

_\- En serio, Bert. No tiene nada de malo – comentaba despreocupado._

_\- Reiner – algo en el tono de sus palabras había encendido una chispa de curiosidad - ¿Tú...?_

_El rubio compuso una sonrisilla traviesa antes de darle unas palmadas en el brazo, en señal afirmativa. Berthold abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido._

_\- ¿Qué? Pensaba que te gustaba Christa – volvió a bajar el tono para evitar quedar al alcance de oídos indiscretos._

_\- Y me gusta – en ese momento, dirigió la mirada hacia el objeto de su deseo – Pero esto es diferente._

_\- Entonces, ¿con quién...?_

_Siguió la mirada de su amigo desde la pequeña rubia hasta la mujer morena que la acompañaba a todas partes. Berthold no daba crédito._

_\- ¡¿Con Ymir?! Pero si todo el cuartel dice que..._

_\- Chss – lo regañó Reiner – Ya sé lo que dicen. Y es totalmente cierto. No tengo ninguna posibilidad contra ella. Pero digamos que tenemos algo en común._

_Ese algo era, obviamente, Christa. Hasta ahí lo podía entender. Pero su expresión confusa instó al soldado a continuar explicándose._

_\- No significa nada – dio un largo suspiro –_ Necesidades _, Bert. Ymir tiene ganada la partida. Aunque Christa todavía no sepa qué significa lo que siente, cuando se dé cuenta habrá llegado su momento. Ella es paciente, pero mientras tanto... A veces se cansa de imaginar que los dedos que tiene entre sus piernas son los de Christa._

_\- ¿Por qué no le dice nada? – preguntó Berthold, recordando el consejo anterior de su amigo._

_\- Dice que teme espantarla. Creo que la entiendo – dijo Reiner, compasivo y empático._

_De alguna manera, tenía sentido. Pero el muchacho empezaba a vislumbrar lo que quería decir su compañero y estaba seguro de que no hablaban de lo mismo. Quizá leyó sus pensamientos, porque su siguiente pregunta lo dejó helado:_

_\- Vamos, no es difícil. Es dura, pero no irás a decirme que le tienes miedo – ante el silencio de su amigo, replicó – Bert... ¿Tú no te has enamorado de Annie, verdad?_

* * *

Afuera llovía. Berthold era consciente de que se le escapaba el tiempo con mucha rapidez, pero no tenía claro cómo proceder. Se sintió muy tonto de repente: los pasos a seguir eran obvios cuando tienes a la mujer que siempre has deseado casi desnuda frente a ti. Si lo viese Reiner, se reiría de él hasta quedarse sin aliento. Se reprochó su actitud: era capaz de transformarse en el titán más temido por la humanidad, el que había destrozado una paz de cien años, pero detrás de todo eso era un muchacho amable, sencillo y que no sabía muy bien lo que quería. Claro que Annie le gustaba, pero... Demonios, sólo había chocado contra ella, cargando las cajas de los artículos que ambos estaban trasladando para hacer inventario. Aunque interiormente atribuyó esa torpeza a los nervios provocados por estar en la misma habitación durante muchas horas. Siempre se había comportado sereno en su presencia, sin dar signos de lo que pasaba por su cabeza, pero desde la charla con Reiner estaba inquieto. ¿Cómo, entonces, habían llegado a esa situación?

Si algo se podía decir de Annie, es que era perceptiva y muy observadora, la que más entre todos los reclutas, exceptuando tal vez a Armin. Por supuesto, no era idiota. Ya se había dado cuenta de cómo la miraba Berthold. No le importaba, mientras se limitase a mirar y no se le ocurriera sugerirle ninguna estupidez. Era fácil, incluso agradable, trabajar con él: era callado y tranquilo; no tenía que atender a una cháchara inútil ni fingir que le interesaba lo que escuchaba. Pero tampoco podía negar la evidente tensión que se había ido acumulando en el cuarto durante las últimas horas. El chico no despegaba los ojos de ella. Y, para su sorpresa, descubrió que no la incomodaba en absoluto. Annie era fuerte, poderosa, no tenía rival en combate y lo sabía. Ni siquiera Mikasa era capaz de hacerle frente. Pero había algo en lo que, inevitablemente, perdía contra sus compañeras. No importaba demasiado si era más o menos guapa, eso no la ayudaría en la batalla ni en la misión que debía llevar a cabo. Pero saber que las había ganado a todas ellas en algo en lo que no partía con ventaja, la hacía sentirse _bien_. Mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Por eso, cuando Berthold chocó contra ella, dejando caer su carga accidentalmente, lo miró con una intensidad que despejaba toda duda. Y pasó a la acción.

Al principio había sido fácil, dejarse llevar por los impulsos y el calor del momento, deshacerse de las prendas que los incomodaban. Por la batalla que se llevaba a cabo en sus bocas, Annie dejaba claro que no pensaba perder ni en la lucha ni en la cama. Pero pasado el desenfreno inicial, Berthold recapacitó. Eso puso nerviosa la chica. ¿Se iba a acobardar, después de todo? ¿Por qué la miraba tanto? No era una puta diosa a la que tuviera que contemplar maravillado. Era Annie y sabía exactamente lo que quería.

Por suerte para ella, a los cinco segundos obtuvo la respuesta que esperaba. Berthold apoyó las manos en la pared, cerrándole cualquier posibilidad de escapar al tiempo que volvía a apoderarse de sus labios de forma posesiva. Su altura imponía, y ella no encontró mejor reacción que maniobrar con el cierre de sus pantalones para equilibrar la situación. A pesar de su aparente seguridad, era tan novata como el chico, pero lo contrarrestaba con un desenfreno nacido de una pasión que él hasta entonces no sabía que guardaba. Eso lo encendió aún más y terminó de despejar todas las dudas. No fue bonito, ni romántico, ni especial; pero sí deseado, intenso y estimulante. Berthold reviviría durante mucho tiempo en sus fantasías la sensación de tener las piernas de Annie aferradas a su cintura, mientras él la agarraba de las caderas y la sostenía sobre su cuerpo. Por su parte, Annie jamás admitiría lo habilidoso que era Berthold con la lengua en zonas que ni ella misma se había atrevido a explorar hasta entonces; ni lo mucho que le había gustado.

* * *

_Cayó al suelo por tercera vez consecutiva aquella mañana. Se quedó tendido sobre la tierra polvorienta, desmadejado, derrotado. No se dio cuenta de que alguien le tendía una mano hasta que escuchó la voz._

_\- ¡Berthold! – su amigo tiró de él con fuerza para ayudarle a levantarse._

_\- Gracias – se sacudió un poco las ropas, dispuesto a seguir – Volvamos a empezar._

_\- Bert..._

_Reiner se cruzó de brazos, impávido. Aquel era, con mucho, el peor entrenamiento que había hecho su compañero en meses. Él era el más fuerte de los dos, pero sus habilidades en combate estaban bastante igualadas. No era normal ganarle con tanta facilidad ni encontrarse con tan poca resistencia._

_\- Ella te gusta. De verdad._

_No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Ya lo había preguntado días atrás y en la actitud distraída y taciturna de Berthold tenía la respuesta. Le había contado todos los detalles que quiso saber de aquella noche, pero Reiner comprendía ahora el sentido de sus tribulaciones. Para él significaba mucho más de lo que había podido pensar. Y por supuesto, mucho más de lo que significaba para ella. Y ahora tendría que decirle que era un inconveniente, que debía deshacerse de eso. No podían permitírselo, no en esos momentos._

_\- No te preocupes – sonrió, a pesar de todo – Lo sé. Solo... dame un poco de tiempo._

_Reiner asintió, serio y preocupado. Berthold se colocó en posición para continuar con la práctica de combate, pero sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de allí. Estaban en la mirada taciturna, incluso decepcionada, que le había dirigido Annie aquella noche. Lo había mirado con ese vacío que siempre cargaba. En ese momento y desde entonces, había sabido que no podía ser de él ni de nadie. Ella no lo iba a permitir._

_\- Recuerda, Bert: no puedes enamorarte._


End file.
